The Elemental Dragon
by Afro samurai 34
Summary: Iwa in it's quest for power know's no bounds, it has already conquered Suna and the other countries are soon to follow... Evil Naruto, AU.


The Elemental Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

The Raikage growled as he read over the report, Iwa had once again decimated one of their outposts, this outpost situated in the Port of Himogusha-A town near Kumo's borders- had been the main port where their allies in Kiri had previously docked.

Another problem represented itself in the form of the file that lay on his desk. The man's hands grasped the Manila folder as he opened it; his eyes settling on the picture of a hooded figure, with two Nodachi held in hand, Standard ANBU pants and black shinobi sandals.

This man had been causing problems all across the five nations, an S class mercenary that went under the name 'Elementinė Drakonas' stated to be able to control all five elements-Preposterous - the man had been spotted in the wreckage of the conquered outposts causing rumours that Iwa had bought the help of an S class mercenary.

The Raikage sighed, before calling in his secretary

"Mabui, send a message to Konoha" The Raikage said his voice reverberating through the room "We will meet soon to discuss an Alliance"

The grey haired secretary nodded "Yes, Raikage Sama"

The Raikage watched her leave, before placing his hat on the table; the man placed a hand on the sunglasses he always wore, revealing a scarred face.

Bee sighed again, as his eyes wandered across the room, landing on the small shrine that sat in the corner as a tribute to A the third Raikage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi rubbed his eyes lazily, as he signed yet another document, before in a flurry of movement his doors burst open and the bobbing pink hair of his secretary/previous student was seen.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"Hokage-sama a message from Kumo" Sakura said "They have decided to band together to defeat Iwa"

Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow as Sakura handed him the documents

"_Due to the danger that Iwa and its alliance represent, Kumo is extending a branch to Konoha, to aid in the war" _Kakashi'_s_ eyes widened when the letter abruptly ended small drops of…blood were clustered at the bottom of the page

His crimson eyes, the three tomoe in both spinning madly and his forehead creased.

"Sakura Send a team out to Kumo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The streets of Kumo were silent, bodies were strewn everywhere, yet everything was untouched, the only thing setting off any alarms being the shadows that lurked above._

_A single figure dropped down into the middle of the street wandering silently as he withdrew his twin Nodachi from their positions at his hip, he held them tightly as he walked into a house._

_His eyes landing instantly on to the family that slept peacefully in a futon, A dark skinned male, a White female and two small children_

_The figure tip toed silently, before attempting to drive his Nodachi into the man and woman, his Nodachi cut the woman down with no sound, but the man had moved, had stood up and had woken his children who were shaking in fear as they viewed the hooded figure before them._

_The man held a cleaver blade in one hand, his two children were behind him and the man's white hair was swept out of his eyes_

"_Darui of the black lightning" the figure uttered before he suddenly disappeared._

_Darui tensed before a blade was shoved through his stomach, easily, coughing up blood Darui went to scream, to warn someone yet he couldn't._

_The last thing the Jonin viewed were the bisected bodies of his two children and Cold blue eyes that stared into his soul._

_All throughout Kumo this was happening, Shadowed figures cutting down everyone, whether civilian or ninja. _

_The loud noises of alarms echoed through Kumo yet the figures did not retreat._

_Hundreds of hooded men jumped from the roofs landing in the streets as the Raikage and the Kinkaku force rained down upon them, all other Ninja had been slain soundly._

_The figures burst into smoke whenever they were struck yet…more replaced them._

_Bee found himself surrounded, Bodies of Kumo's Kinkaku force strewn around him._

_The hooded men disappeared in puffs of smoke and the last remaining man lowered the hood revealing ocean blue eyes and Blonde hair, a vicious snarl was on his face_

_Bee's body shook, as he viewed his previous student, he had had his hunch but he had hoped against hope that his assumptions weren't true…_

"_Naruto"_

_A guttural growl escaped Naruto's throat "Bee" Naruto said coldly barely concealed hatred seeping into his tone "I will enjoy killing you"_

_Naruto signalled Bee to stand up, waving his hand in a come hither motion_

_Bee's hands blurred through hand signs as he placed a hand to his mouth "Lightning Release: Swallow barrage" Hundreds of swallow's flew out of his mouth speeding towards Naruto._

_Naruto disappeared in Blue flashes reappearing in mid air, yet the swallows followed and Naruto channelled chakra to his feet before his disappearing again and reappearing behind Bee, The swallows followed again and Naruto growled before trying to run Bee through with his Nodachi, Bee grasped the blade in one hand before yelling in pain and jumping backwards as his hand was severed, the concentrated wind chakra that circled Naruto's blade cutting through muscle and bone._

_Blood flew from the stump that had been his hand, before Naruto threw his hands up "Fire Release: Wildfire!" Naruto yelled as his palms were ignited in flame, he threw the fireballs in his hand at Bee who was forced to dodge or be burned, the intense heat stung his skin and Bee froze when the Fire seemed to bounce and fly towards him, A .loud bang sounded through the empty City._

_Bee's charred body flew through the smoke rolling to a stop in front of Naruto who stabbed the body repeatedly._

_The "Body' exploded in smoke as a Tentacle seemed to replace it, A crushing pressure filled the air as Bee in his full Jinchuriki state appeared, the eight tails/tentacles waving behind him._

_Naruto grinned; an animalistic grin that stretched his lips thin, before he drew his hands to his side, his body glowing, seals littering his body that seemed to light up momentarily before they faded back into his skin._

_His eyes dilated and his tongue poked out from his lips like a snake before he disappeared in a burst of speed. _

_He appeared in front of Bee who stared down at him, before swinging a giant fist down on top of him, Naruto simply held a palm up and pure chakra lanced out of his palm, stabbing through the eight tails skin, the chakra going clean through the fist, Bee yelled before he swung another fist down onto Naruto._

_Naruto was flattened beneath the weight of the fist, and the lance of chakra disappeared…before reappearing moments later, glowing blue, and seemingly stronger than before, as it severed the eight tail's fist._

_Bee growled before he jumped backwards, and a Bijuudama formed in his mouth _

"_NARUTO" Bee yelled before the ball of pure chakra blasted towards him._

_Naruto drew in a breath, before he was seemingly engulfed by the tailed beast ball._

_Bee snarled as his severed hand bled, before his Jinchuriki form seemed to fade away. _

_His eyes widened as a Nodachi was run through him, blood seeped out of his lips slowly, and Naruto's breath was felt down his neck, as bee fell, his eyes looking into Naruto's, he let a small tear fall out of his eyes…"I'm sorry Naruto" he whispered_

_The blonde man ran a hand through his hair that was caked with blood; his clothes were near non-existent his pants and shirt reduced to tatters, yet he grinned._

_And in One night Kumo fell._

_XXXXXX_

_Review._

_Yes I'm sorry about the actions sequences, there are rather elementary._

_I understand that my grammar may also be very bad._

_But anyway thank you for reading._

_Afro._

_(Small chapter too, but longer chapters to come)_

_Elementinė Drakonas=Lithuanian for Elemental Dragon (Roughly) _


End file.
